


The heart wants what it wants

by tulip22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: While delivering herbs and rare medicines to the sand village Sakura crosses path with an old comrade more like an old flame. What lies ahead for her?.





	1. Meeting him again

It was a rainy night and the rain drops pitter pattered on the forest floor. A rustling noise was heard as something moved among the bushes. A figure was travelling through the dense forest trying to find shelter in this horrific storm. The lightning could be seen from far away.

The pink haired girl was drenched from the heavy rain. She was trying to deliver rare herbs to the Sand Village but weather got worse so she tried to find a place for shelter. The sun had been bright today but out of nowhere grey clouds covered the sky and it started to rain like cats and dogs. The sky had turned gravel grey. 

Haruno Sakura finally saw an old oak tree and quickly got under it. Droplets of moisture began to drip from the leaves. So much rain was falling that the raindrops were drumming against the branches. The sound turned in to one long whirring noise. 

It was difficult to look at anything so she just sat down on the grass floor hoping to see out the shower. She brought her bag pack closer to her chest so that her herbs don't get wet. It took hours to find them. She closed her eyes thinking about her beloved. She always thought about him at night. He was embedded in her soul. She wondered if he would ever return. She had last seen him at Orochimaru's lair and then he had tried to kill her but she held no grudge against him. She loved him after all and nothing is gained with out sacrifice.

A few whispering sounds caused her to open her eyes. They were close and got louder by the next second.

Footsteps were coming her way.

"Suigetsu you retard you destroyed my dress"  
"You called that a dress?It was pathetic just like you"  
"I will get you for this you moron"  
"I would like to see you try Karin"  
"Enough both of you. We have more important matters to tend to. We need to find shelter"  
The orange haired man said.  
"Stay out of this Jugo" the red head shouted.  
"Stop it all of you"  
That voice she knew it. She could even identify it in a sea of people. He was here. He was just behind this tree. Uchiha Sasuke her one and only love was here but what was he doing out here?.  
She stiffened as shivers ran down her spine. 

"Sasuke kun he started it but if you want I will let it go"  
"Would you shut up Karin?"  
Sasuke seemed furious then again he always found unnecessary talks annoying.  
She remembered the times spent with team seven. When Naruto kept speaking and Sasuke always remained silent. At least somethings never change.

"Sasuke kun"  
"Didn't I tell you to shut it?"  
"No Sasuke kun there is someone behind that oak tree and that person is hiding from us"  
Sasuke instantly turned his head towards the direction Karin was pointing. All the while Sakura was panicking. It is not that she couldn't fight. She just didn't want to fight him. She could never hurt him. The woman must be a sensory ninja to detect her like that.

Before she could even attempt to make a run for it a shadow loomed in front of her. She recognized it immediately as onyx stared right in to emerald. All the air left her body at that very moment.


	2. No way out

As green saw black time was frozen. She didn't know what to do or say. The only noise was of the heavy rain. He stood in his full glory infront of her. He was an epitome of perfection. He was an enigma. He was all she wanted.

The rain was falling hard on him and he was soaked but it didn't seem to faze him. He looked at the pink haired girl infront of him sitting on the ground all muddy. 

In his monotone voice he said.  
"Its you"  
She was in a trance.  
"Sakura"  
When she heard her name in his velvety voice she came back to reality.  
She couldn't answer him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
She was nervous.  
"Sasuke-kun"

She shivered under his intimidating gaze. Those beautiful eyes were calm yet menacing. They are the same orbs which once held care and friendship. They were now were clouded with pain and cruelty. 

"I asked you what are you doing here?"  
She answered with a shaky voice.  
"I was on my way to the Village hidden in the Sand"  
His icy glare was cutting right through her.  
"Then why were you hiding behind this damn tree?"  
His tone was dreadful.  
"I was not hiding Sasuke kun. I was just sitting here to seek shelter from the rain"  
"You are lying Sakura"  
He was seething with anger as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.  
"I promise Sasuke kun I am not lying. I was on my way to deliver medicines to the Sand"  
"Did Tsunade send you to spy on me?.Are any anbu here with you?"  
She knew how fatal Sasuke could be. She has seen him in action last time and he did not disappoint. He has improved so much and she could not forget how he mercilessly tried to stab her with his chidori. She could have died.

"I promise Sasuke I am alone. There is no one here with me"  
She was on the verge of crying.  
"Well well what do we have here?.Sasuke how do you manage to catch all these cute girls?"  
A white haired man with his sword came on Sasuke's side.  
"Hey cutie my name is Suigetsu"  
"Who is she Sasuke?"A red haired girl said.  
"No one that I care about"  
Those words threw daggers in her very being. She was shattered.  
Karin smiled.  
"Now would you care to tell the truth or should I force it out of you?"  
Sakura was gloomy and crestfallen.  
"I don't know how you would trust me Sasuke-kun"  
In a blink of an eye he was infront of her. He was damn fast.  
She was bewitched by those sharingan eyes of his.  
She got up and took a few steps back leaning in to the tree.  
He took his sword and placed it on her neck.  
Tears cascaded on her puffy cheeks.  
"I should just kill you"  
If that makes him happy Sakura would gladly comply.  
She averted her gaze.  
"If that is what you want Sasuke kun. Go ahead do it"  
He didn't feel a thing for his heart was already dead.  
Then his eyes caught sight of a bag.  
"What is that?. Are those weapons?"  
She gave the bag to him which he emptied and the herbs fell on the floor. He looked at the contents spilled on the ground.  
He realized she was telling the truth.  
He took her chin and forced her to look at him.  
"This doesn't satisfy me"  
"I would never lie to you Sasuke-kun"  
"Is that it?.Would you do anything I say?"  
"Anything for you Sasuke-kun"  
He smirked.  
"Would you betray the village for my sake?"  
That startled Sakura.  
He knew he hit a nerve.  
She knew one day if she had to choose the village or Sasuke she would choose the latter.  
"I would choose you always"  
"Fine accompany us as a medic ninja and travel with our group. I will be the judge of your loyalty"  
That means she would have to leave family and friends behind for this man.She vowed herself that day when he left her on the bench that she would go to any means to make him return. Maybe this way she will get through him and make him come back. He must have some good left in him. She would honour her promise.  
"Alright Sasuke kun I will help you"  
"From this moment on your ties with the village will be severed"  
Sakura was weeping but she nodded.  
"Yes Sasuke kun my loyalty only lies with you"  
He looked at her for a while and turned around putting his sword back.  
"Follow us"  
She never looked back.


	3. The girl with red hair

Love is blind they said. Everything is fair in love and war they said. Just move on they said. Forget the traitor they had said. He is a cold blooded murderer they said. 

She denied all the allegations against him. She hadn't believed a single word they had said. They didn't know him like she did. They hadn't spend years with him. They didn't watch him from a far.They didn't know that he was in pain. They just judged a book by its cover. She knew he had put on a facade.

He had a mask to hide his emotions and sorrow. He was hiding an aching heart under all that hard exterior. He didn't want to get close to anyone for the fear that they would leave him someday so he pushed them away. He forgot that a certain pinkette would never leave him and would stand still in face of all the adversities for she loved him unconditionally. The love she had for him was selfless. She would be his salvation but he was too stubborn to let her in. He hurt her so she would get away from him. No matter what he did Haruno Sakura would always love him.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she collided with someone. The rain had continued for an hour so and she was completely drenched. She was shivering.

She looked up to see white hair and the way he was eyeing her made her feel uncomfortable.

"I am sorry I didn't see you there"

"It is okay gorgeous but if I were you I would be vigilant enough to see my surroundings. If it was Sasuke he would have been furious for he had added a ninja to his team who is absent minded"

"Hey I am not absent minded. I was lost in thought"

"Well snap out of it then Sakura"

"What was your name again?"

"It is Suigetsu gorgeous but you can call me Sui"

"No thanks I will stick with the first"

"You are fiesty I like it"

Sakura caught sight of the red head who had been so rude to her earlier. She was clinging on to Sasuke's arm who was fuming.

Suigetsu turned his gaze to where Sakura was staring. He grinned slightly.

"Well Karin is at it again"

Sakura still didn't answer him. She was in a daze.

"Earth to Sakura! Don't worry she is always like that. She is in this fantasy that Sasuke is hers and is always all over him"

She was watching their backs. She remembered team seven when she used to walk with Sasuke. The early mornings were always fun. She was always by his side and now things have changed. They were grown ups and he had another by his side.

Sakura stuttered..

"Who is she?"

Suigetsu heard her soft whisper.

"She is a sensory ninja and her same is Karin. Sasuke keeps her around because of her abilities. She is an Uzumaki and biting her helps to heal him whenever he is injured. Don't worry he doesn't like her that way. She is just a pawn and an idiot who follows him blindly. She worships the ground he walks"

Sakura was stunned.

"Uzumaki?. Is she related to Naruto?"

"I have no idea"

"May be to Naruto's mother that is what explains the red hair"

"Do you see her as a threat?"

"What?"

"I see the way you look at Sasuke. May be you are just jealous"

Sakura blushed crimson.

"I am right aren't I?"

"Shut up"

"Why do all girls fall for him?. I mean I am available too if you want"

Suigetsu smirked.

Sakura laughed at his comment. She felt a little carefree but her emerald orbs lingered to the ravenette and redhead. She watched them walk in front of her. Maybe he did replace them...


	4. He is lost

The sun was setting and orange,yellow and red hues were visible across the horizon. Sakura always loved the three coloured canvas. She watched the sun setting among stratus clouds everyday in Konoha. She thought sunsets meant good byes and promises. Goodbyes to the day which had already passed and promises for the upcoming day.

It was still cold and the weather was chilly. They had been walking the whole day looking for shelter. Unfortunately there was no hideout nearby. Her legs were tired and she was so hungry.

Her eyes were glued to the ravenette though. The girl named Karin hadn't left his side and Sakura had maintained her distance. She didn't want to get on his wrong side at all. She had seen what he was capable of doing. She definitely wanted to remain in his good books.

She couldn't help it. Her gaze followed his every movement. She still couldn't believe she was with him right now after all those years of searching for his whereabouts.

People had call her obsessed but she wasn't. It was just pure love. She would protect him even if he was lost in the depths of hell. She would be the light to bring him out.

"Lost again gorgeous?"

"No Sui I was just wondering how much longer is the hide out?"

"Just a few more miles gorgeous"

"Damn it"

She was so exhausted. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She heard his monotone voice.

"Let's take a break. Suigetsu and Karin look for firewood. Jugo stay for look out"

She opened her eyes out of shock. Wait a minute did he just stop because he saw her fatigued form or were they all drained of energy?. She thought of the latter.

"Sasuke-kun I am not going anywhere with him" the red head blurted.

"As if I want to go anywhere with you"  
Suigetsu gave a toothy grin.

"You moron"

"Yeah Karin are you talking about yourself?".

"Why you little"

Sakura spoke to herself.

"Are they always like this?"

A strong voice replied.

"Yeah pretty much. Just ignore them"  
Sakura turned to look at Jugo who was watching the two idiots fight.

She didn't answer him and stared at Sasuke.

They were getting on Sasuke's nerve.

"Just stop it! Leave before I do something you both won't like"

They all scattered.

Sakura was left alone with him. She grew nervous and her breath was hitched. He didn't speak and just walked past her. He was ignoring her. Her heart was aching again. His mere presence was enough to bring her to her knees. She loved him way too much.

Sasuke sat down underneath a tree and layed his head on the bark. He closed his eyes and brought one leg closer to his chest. He put his right hand on his knee while the other leg and hand layed straight.

Sakura continued to watch him. He still seemed like the old Sasuke who used to train with her. She wished she could run her fingers through his hair and relieve him of his burdens. She wished she could take his pain upon herself. It was then she noticed a small gash on his right cheek.

With out even realizing where she was going she started walking towards him. She knew he hated it if anybody touched him with out permission but she didn't think much about it. Her legs carried her to him on their own accord.

She sat in front of him and her hands emitted a green light. She could feel her chakra running through her veins. 

As she was about to place her hand on his cheek his eyes snapped open. He clutched his sword and sat in an upright position as if ready to attack her. He thought she was about to attack him while catching him off guard.

Onyx stared in to emerald and both were lost in a trance. No words were exchanged. Sakura placed her hand on his cheek slowly transferring her chakra on to his gash which was closing with the help of green light. 

Her touch was warm and he was bewitched. Sakura was healing his wound and was swimming in the waves swriling right in and out of the black orbs.


	5. His past

They were both lost in a trance. His black orbs were captivated by emerald ones. His eyes held emotions which were embedded in the deep sea. Her orbs held grief,longing and love. They were so pure that he was surely swimming in them right now. He had missed them to be honest. It has been too long since he left her on that bench all vulnerable and exposed. What was this feeling?. No! No this can't be happening. She was just a hostage. He had long ago buried these emotions and he had no desire to get them back. He only had one goal and he would reach it no matter what. These feelings were just a hindrance and he had severed them.

He quickly swatted her hand away with full force.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?".

Sakura was startled by the sudden change of emotions.

"Sasuke-kun I "

He stood and so did Sakura.

"Stop calling me that okay!Just stop it"

Sakura was crestfallen.

"Okay I just thought I could heal that gash on your cheek"

"You don't need to do anything unless I tell you to do it"

"You were hurt"

"A little gash won't kill me. Just get out of my sight"

Those words shattered her. Why did he always push her away?. No you can't break Sakura. You promised yourself you would not erode away even if he threw the strongest of waves towards you. You would be that mangrove that stands infront of the storms and hurricances. You are not that cry baby anymore Sakura.

"Alright Sasuke kun as you wish. I will be right around that tree if you need me just call"

Sasuke was furious. 

"Just go away for now"

Sakura took refuge under the maple tree.She always talked to plants. She knew they could hear her and she enjoyed connecting to the nature. She was fatigued and walking all the way while searching for a hideout had been so exhausting. 

"Shannaro! He didn't even ask for lunch. I am so hungry. My legs are killing me and I even wasted my chakra on that ungrateful man. Why do I love him so much?"

She laid her head on the bark and relaxed a bit.

She didn't even know when sleep took over her. She was dreaming about the good old days with team seven. 

Sasuke had always been the quiet one but somehow he did care about this friends. Orochimaru had changed him for the worst. He had become an empty shell and had no wish to return to that so called village. It only brought back bad memories. He hated every single thing about that village and this woman was resurfacing old times which only hurt him on the inside.

He had to become strong. He had to surpass that moron. He will use this weak medical ninja and achieve his goal. He didn't care about her. She was just a pawn in his game. He would crush her in the end. Sasuke smirked and went to the stream to look at his reflection. He had changed and he will proove to them that he no longer cared about those pathetic loosers.

He washed his face and drank a little water from the stream. The anbu had been on a look out for him since the past month. He had killed plenty of them. He enjoyed their screams and the bloodshed. He was thrilled everytime he drove his katana through them.

He knew more would come but he would defeat them easily. He had become quite strong and the curse mark on his neck made him unstoppable.

He glanced at his former team mate who was sleeping soundly. She looked somehow peaceful unaware of what awaited her.

"Stop thinking about the past Sasuke. She is nothing"

He looked away from her.

His steps faltered when he heard the rustling of leaves. He knew something was wrong. He was on guard and he slowly activated his sharingan.

A white bird came flying towards him. Suddenly it exploded but Sasuke was quick to dodge because of his reflexes.

"What the hell?"

He kept dodging as more and more came.

He had enough so he used his fire ball jutsu and burned them all.

"Show yourself you coward"

"Well well if it isn't Itachi's little brother"

As the smoke cleared a blonde man came out of the trees.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Deidara"

He knew that cloak. It belonged to the Akatsuki.


End file.
